Corolla
Corolla is one of the first two agents of Boarder!Sergio Turbo, and worked for the Department of Floaters with Sergio Turbo and Nikki Cherryflower. She has been decorated with the Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi for helping out the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction during the Mary Sue invasion. She transferred to DoSAT in 2013 HST, though she still goes on field missions every now and then. Appearance Being a Unison Device from the Nanohaverse, she is only fifteen centimeters (6") tall (in fact, half the size of a regular UD due to mana shortage) when not in disguise, but has the ability to float around, sometimes with fairy-like energy wings that make other agents mistake her for a fairy, while she is in fact a sort of intelligent Magitek device. She later recovered enough to both use her normal 30 cm (1') form and a full-size (but still rather short) form about 140 cm (4'8") tall, though she admits the "fun-size" form is handy for working inside faulty consoles. She was found and rescued by Sergio Turbo and spent a lot of time in Medical due to serious wounds. She currently doesn't have a lot of mana and cannot cast complex or powerful spells, since her Linker Core is taking longer to recover out of the Nanohaverse. She still retains some useful skills, such as bind spells, and the PPC staff put in her body some useful devices, such as a low-power, safer combined CAD and a remote activator. However, those implants tend to malfunction, leading even to Corolla's main system crashing in very bad cases. After joining DoSAT she is sometimes seen wearing glasses, despite having no need for them. She thinks that they make her look more like a proper scientist. Personality As most Unison Devices, Corolla is very childish and light-hearted, leading to anime-styled gags very often. However, she is also near to being completely crazy, and her taste for Sue-related food such as Sue Soufflé (much to Sergio's distaste) makes the otherwise cute girl a little bit scary. She likes playing with minis, and she would be the one who keeps them always on her head, but being mini-sized herself she can't. However, she is also able to act very level-headed when alone or her partner Sergio is the one who needs to be restrained. Partners and Family Being a Unison Device, she doesn't have a true family, but her partner Sergio treats her as a little sister, taking care of her and ensuring that she doesn't get into trouble. This eventually ended up with Sergio and Nikki's daughter, Keiko, growing up to consider Corolla to be her own aunt. She had a part in the recruitment of Shiro Turbo and Saki Cherryflower (and, if fact, is the one who managed to revive the latter after her scripted "death"), and quickly added them to the list of her "nephews" (which currently includes them, Keiko, and at least one version of Elanorelisindrivar). While partnered with Sergio and Nikki, she used to own a mini-Guardian called Sakura Kiminoto and a mini-Berserk called Nanoha Takamichi. However, by 2015 HST she instead owns a pov called Mr. Snrfles. It is likely that the two minis ended up in someone else's care, as Corolla's usual size prevents her from taking care of them on her own (especially considering Nanoha Takamichi's destructive tendencies). Mission Reports Home: RC #1587 Partnered with Sergio Turbo ; 2010 HST * "Don't Forget the Canon" (Card Captor Sakura) ** Sergio and Corolla kill two Sues that put Card Captor Sakura's canon in the background to have a love story in Tomoeda. ; 2011 HST * Helps out during the IAHF Mary Sue invasion. * "Comma-Shaped Shot" (Card Captor Sakura) ** Sergio and Corolla manage to destroy an author-wraith that did heavy damage to Card Captor Sakura's canon and tried to make Syaoran rape Sakura. * "First Flight" (Ace Combat x Harry Potter) ** Sergio and Corolla survive plane crashes to kill a character replacement of James Sirius Potter. * "Interlude #1" ** Sergio and Corolla meet Grace Leon and Ally Malet, wreak havoc in DoSAT, and recruit a new agent. Partnered with Sergio and Nikki ; 2012 HST * "Double Birthdays Are Not Cool, Fezzes Are" (interlude) ** Sergio, Corolla and Nikki are celebrating the latter's birthday when the Blackout drags them in 2013 HQ. * "The Fine Art of Copypasting" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower and Corolla deal with drenched people, random magical transformations and a Sue with no common sense whatsoever. * "Legendary Illogic" (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Harry Potter), with Agents Ari and Tera (DF) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari, and Tera team up to tackle a crossover between Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Harry Potter. * "Unpleasant Memories," Part One, Part Two (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Card Captor Sakura x Sailor Moon), with Agents Ari and Tera (DF) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari and Tera tackle a really annoying Overachiever!Sue and her crossover wreck. * "Lasting Damage" (interlude) ** Sergio Turbo, Corolla and Nikki Cherryflower visit Ari in Medical. * "Blank Sprite" (multi-chapter) ** A simple mission quickly becomes something much more complex when two canon characters disappear completely, and Sergio's past resurfaces. As a DoSAT Technician ; 2013 HST * Helps restoring power to HQ during the meatloaf monster crisis. ; 2015 HST * "So Much For Sublety" (Harry Potter) ** Corolla agrees to help Desdendelle, the Librarian, Rina and Zeb take down a Harry Potter fic where polygamy and rape appear to be the norm. ; 2016 HST * Takes part in the PPC HQ Hunger Games, and places 17th overall. ; 2034 HST * "TYH: Youthful Indiscretion" ** Corolla fails to develop a new model of CAD, and discovers that her former partners' daughter has joined the PPC. * "Runs in the Family" ** Corolla helps Keiko bring her RC back to operational status. * "An Overabundance of Turbochargers and Cherry Tree Flowers" ** Helps Keiko tackle a fic written by Sergio's original author, and ends up recruiting the fic's AU versions of him and Nikki. MSTs ; 2010 HST * "MST #1" (Detective Conan x Fullmetal Alchemist) ** Sergio and Corolla mock a badly written Detective Conan and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover with no plot at all. ; 2012 HST * "MST#2," Part One, Part Two (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) ** Sergio, Nikki and Corolla (with the help of several canon characters) mock an incredibly incoherent Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fic. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters